


Stolen Love

by Rirren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy meets a hot guy tailing him and takes him for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30294875#t30294875) spnkinkmeme prompt.

There was a car following him. Had been tailing him for the past 10 minutes or so, he was sure. He didn't know who the guy in it was. He'd normally say debt collector but it didn't seem like the kind of car they would drive. It was a sweet, sleek Impala, maybe a '67, '68. God, he'd like a ride in that car, just once. Mind made up, Andy headed towards a deserted scrap yard just outside of town. He steered in and parked, getting out of the car. The guy in the Impala didn't move as Andy approached and ducked his head down, leaning his elbows against the open window.

"Hey, this is a cheery ride."

The guy looked a bit uncomfortable. He was handsome, model looks, with a cute floppy haircut. "Yeah, thanks," he said.

"Man, the '67?" said Andy, grinning as he took a look at the car's interior as well. "Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"It's my brother's," said the guy shortly.

"Awesome. Hey, can I have it?" Andy asked casually, letting out some of his power, binding the guy's mind to his will.

There was a pause. The guy looked insulted and confused. "No," he said finally.

Okay, that was ... weird. "Seriously, give me the car," Andy said, more forcefully.

" _No_ ," said the guy again. "What are you—?"

"Give me the car!" Andy shouted, putting all of his power behind the words.

The guy frowned, looking like he was about to protest before his face cleared. "Sure, here you go." And he got out.

Maybe some people just had more resistance to his powers? Andy wondered. Some people seemed easier to control but he'd never had someone outright refuse him before. He took a closer look at the guy. He was tall, really tall, maybe half a foot taller than Andy. Up close he was even more good-looking. Andy bit his lip as he considered him. Actually, he'd rather take this guy for a ride than the car.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you come with me?"

The guy smiled. "Okay."

"I'm Andy, by the way." And he lead the guy to the van, both of them getting in. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sam," said the guy, before twisting around in his seat to look back at the Impala. "Wait, I don't think I should leave the car—"

"Don't worry," said Andy, power lacing his command. "Your brother can pick it up, can't he."

Sam relaxed back in his seat. "Yeah." 

Andy kept up the questions as he drove them out of town. He knew a well-hidden spot by Noble Park where no-one would disturb them. Along the way he learned that Sam was straight, he'd had a girlfriend he'd been in love with before she died a year ago, and he'd majored in Pre-Law at Stanford. He'd even studied some philosophy and had read Kant.

Sam looked a bit confused when Andy parked off the road, concealed behind the trees. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We're here for some fun. Come on, let's get in the back." Andy wriggled between the seats to the back, Sam following him with a little more difficulty.

Sam looked around the back of the van, taking in the beads, the disco ball and the silk sheets. "Wow, this is a pretty cool set-up."

"Yep," said Andy. "Got all I need right here." He rummaged through his toiletries box, finally bringing out the lube and condoms. "You ever been fucked before, Sam?"

"No, I, uh, I'm straight, I've never—"

"Relax," Andy shushed him. "You're gonna love it. 'Cause you're in love with me."

Sam's eyes widened. "Yeah, I love you, Andy. I really, really do," he breathed, a light flush spreading over his cheeks.

Andy smiled at him. This was gonna be great. He'd enjoy himself and so would Sam. Andy had just been with Alice this morning but she was a serious vixen, all kink. He wanted something a bit softer this time, the feeling of being loved completely.

"I love you too," he said gently. "Now get undressed."

Sam started stripping, Andy following suit and sneaking little glances at him at the same time. Sam was completely comfortable with his body, which Andy wasn't surprised by. Guys that good looking had to know how hot they were. Sam chucked his clothes over to the side when he was done, and moved forwards and captured Andy's mouth in a kiss.

"God, Andy, I want you so bad."

Andy submitted, enjoying being touched and kissed like he was something special. If Sam was half as good in the sack as he was at kissing he'd have to try and hit up this guy later, see if he lived anywhere near Guthrie.

Finally he pulled away, pushing Sam down on the soft covers. He snapped open the tube of lube, coating his fingers with it and took a proper look at Sam lying there. Sam's cock was half hard, and really ... proportional. Andy wrapped his hand around it, smoothing the silky skin down and feeling the hefty weight of it. Sam gasped and bucked his hips up. 

"You're a big boy, aren't you," Andy laughed breathily. "I might have to see what it's like to have that cock inside me, but first, I'm gonna fuck you."

He gently touched Sam's entrance with his fingers, pressing in a little bit to test. "I want you to relax. This is gonna feel real good."

He pushed his finger in slowly, watching Sam's reaction. He didn't show any signs of it hurting or feeling uncomfortable but that was normal. Mind control could totally relax someone, even better than poppers. He crooked his finger, twisting it to stretch the muscles. He moved in a little deeper and ... there. Sam jolted, a moan surprised out of him. "Oh God, do that again," he begged, rocking up as he tried to get Andy to press on his prostate again.

Andy smiled and rubbed against it, watching Sam writhe about as he chased the pleasure. He looked so beautiful like this, his hair dishevelled and skin shining with sweat. He pulled out his finger reluctantly, earning a displeased groan from Sam, and then squirted more lube on and pushed in two fingers. He scissored them inside, thrusting them in and out before deciding that was enough. All he really needed to do to fuck someone was tell them to relax and put lube on his dick, but he liked watching a person fall apart under his fingers.

He tore open the condom packet and slid it on his dick, lubing it liberally. "Get on your stomach," he said, holding his cock and squeezing it gently to keep himself hard.

Sam turned over and Andy pushed a pillow underneath him, raising his ass slightly. God, it was even better seeing him like this, all spread out and submissive. It made Andy feel like he was the strong one; _he_ was the one who was going to take care of this huge guy.

He got into position, hunched over with one elbow holding him up and the other holding his cock. He slid it up and down Sam's crack and Sam moaned and started begging him, fuck me, fuck me. Andy kissed the back of Sam's neck, smiling into his skin as he teased him, refusing to do anything except slide his cock through the globes of his ass, catching each time on the rim. Finally he lined himself up and pushed in. 

The tightness and the heat made his breath catch. It felt amazing inside, pressure squeezing his cock and sending ripples of pleasure through him. He drew out the push in as much as possible, enjoying each centimeter until finally he was in till the root, balls flush against Sam's skin. He rested his body on Sam's back for a while, licking the sweat from his skin and breathing deeply as he soaked up the sensations.

Sam whimpered underneath him and bucked his body, trying to get Andy to move. "Please, Andy, move, I need it, please."

Andy stayed still for a few seconds before he took pity on the guy and thrust, once. Sam's breath hitched. "That feel good?" Andy said lowly.

Sam nodded wildly. "Yes, yes-"

"You've never had it as good as this, have you?" said Andy, and he started to rock his hips slowly. "It's never going to measure up to the feeling of my cock inside you, splitting you open..."

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out almost all the way out and then thrust in, groaning as Sam's channel sucked him in. He sat up and squeezed Sam's ass, holding it tightly as he pounded into him.

His eyes fluttered shut at the incredible feeling of Sam's body and he gave sharp moans every time he thrust all the way in, his balls slapping against Sam's ass. "Oh fuck, Sam, Sam, I'm gonna—" he cried out and then pushed in as far as he could, hands gripping Sam's hips as he came deep inside, fireworks of pleasure going off in his head.

He came to collapsed over Sam, his soft cock still nestled inside. He pulled out and turned Sam over, lying down beside his body. He sighed in contentment, hands stroking the hard planes of Sam's chest. "Did that feel good?" he smiled, looking up at Sam.

Sam looked completely fucked-out, his hair sticky with sweat and a healthy flush in his skin. "I've never," he said hoarsely, "never had it as good as that."

"Awesome," said Andy. "'Cause we're gonna have round two in half an hour."

*

They fucked three more times after that: Sam on his back with his legs over Andy's shoulders, lying down and 69ing each other, and then finally Andy got Sam to lie down and rode his huge cock. Sam's cell phone rang several times during all this before Andy switched the damn thing off. 

Four hours later Andy was sitting back against the wall; Sam lying down beside him, his head in Andy's lap. Andy ran his fingers through Sam's silky hair as he took lazy inhales from the bong. He drifted on a haze of satisfaction from sex and weed. Nothing beat this feeling.

Sam rubbed his head in Andy's lap, letting out little kitten-like sighs. "I love you so much, Andy," he said softly. "I haven't felt like this since Jess." He sat up, cradling Andy's face, and looked at him fiercely. "Seriously, you're an amazing person. I'm so happy we met, I—I really needed this, you know?"

Andy smiled at him. This is what he loved so much about his powers. He could get right to these deep feelings, skip all the getting-to-know-each-other and just go straight to the love. Maybe he should keep this guy. Didn't matter where Sam was going, he could be happy here, get a job or something, live in Andy's van with him.

"I love you too," said Andy. He pressed a kiss to Sam's palm and then pulled him in, bringing their lips together in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

"I want to stay with you forever," Sam mumbled into Andy's mouth.

"You need to get back for now," said Andy, breaking apart. "I'll give you my number though. Call me if you wanna meet up again or if you gonna leave town."

Sam came back in for another kiss and another, seeming reluctant to let go. "Just 10 more minutes," he pleaded. 

"Okay," said Andy indulgently.

Sam smiled and lay back down, resting his head in Andy's lap again, sighing happily as Andy's fingers threaded through his hair again. 

"I love you," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angsty aftermath.

Sam got back to the motel in the late afternoon. He still felt like he was walking on air. He couldn't believe he'd met someone as incredible as Andy just out-of-the-blue like that. The first person since Jess that he felt a real connection to. He honestly thought this was someone he could spend the rest of his life with. Andy could come with them on the hunts, he didn't have a permanent home, just a van, so it would be fine. They'd work something out.

"Sam, what the hell!"

Dean looked seriously pissed. Sam sighed and closed the door.

"Where were you?" Dean demanded. "We're on a job, man! You left the car, turned your phone off … Goddamit, I thought that psychic freak had got you!"

"No, Andy's fine," said Sam, unable to keep from smiling. "We talked. He's not the guy we're looking for."

"You talked to him for 5 hours?" said Dean incredulously. Then he looked Sam up and down, frowning. "Jesus, man, are those hickeys? You hook up with a chick or – wait. Oh my god, were you _with_ that guy?"

Sam didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. He hadn't wanted to tell Dean, knew he would react badly.

"Oh god, you did, didn't you? What the hell?"

Sam shrugged and then looked up. "I'm in love with him," he said.

"For fuck's sake!" Dean exploded. "He did something to you, didn't he! I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Dean, I need you to understand," Sam pleaded. "He's going to be a part of my life now and -"

"Sam, you don't fall in love with someone in one afternoon. He must have mind whammied you."

"No, he didn't, that's not-" A pinprick of doubt was starting to creep through. "He—he wouldn't do that, he _loves_ me..." 

He sat down heavily on the bed. 

"Shit, Sam." Dean sat down next to him. "He used the force or something, made you feel like that. You don't just fall in love with the prime suspect for the hunt, that's not a coincidence."

Sam shook his head, betrayal welling up inside him. Just a few minutes ago he'd been blissfully happy, believing he'd met the love of his life, and now it was, it was all a trick. And he'd done all that stuff, he'd … oh fuck, he'd fucked the guy, hadn't he?

Sam's hand came up to cover his mouth as horror creeped up his spine. Andy had made him but Sam had been happy to do it all because he was in love. He'd fucked and been fucked by that guy and he'd _liked_ it.

Dean's hand rubbed his back. "You're not gonna puke, are you?" he asked.

Sam shook his head dumbly.

"We'll get that son of a bitch," said Dean fiercely. "He's gonna pay."

*

They followed Andy the next day and caught up with him on the side of the road outside town. Andy stopped the van and came out without any prompting, completely at ease.

"Hey, Sam, I missed you!" he said, walking towards them. Sam's breath caught at Andy's smile, that unconditional love flooding through him.

Dean brought his gun up straight away, making Andy take a step back, his eyes wide. "All right, you fucker. No-one gets away with brain washing my brother."

"Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt me," said Andy quickly.

"Sure," said Dean immediately, putting the gun on safety and tucking it back into his pants.

Andy turned his head to Sam and Sam felt a rush of adrenaline as he realized Andy was about to use his mind control on him. He rushed to speak before Andy did. "Why did you kill the doctor?"

Andy actually seemed confused at this. "What?"

"You told him to walk in front of the bus and he did. I _saw_ it."

"I haven't hurt anyone. Just get out of here."

Sam shook his head and grabbed Dean when he tried to leave. "That won't work on me. I know you're doing it now."

" _Go. Away_ ," Andy ordered, eyes narrowing as he put the full weight of his power behind his words. Sam bent over, holding his head and grimacing at the pain shooting through him as he resisted the order.

"Andy, stop, stop, _stop it!_." He yelled the last words and somehow it felt different, like some part of his mind was reaching out.

There was a blissfully pain-free pause as the pressure in his head eased up, and then it faded away. Sam took several deep, gasping breaths before finally straightening up. Andy looked taken aback.

"How did you do that? You can mind control people as well?"

"I'm the same as you," said Sam steadily. "We both have powers but you've been using yours to kill people."

"No, I didn't do it, Sam," said Andy. "Look at me." He gestured towards himself. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"I want to believe you. But Andy, you _mind controlled_ me into loving you."

Andy's forehead creased with confusion. "But you enjoyed it. We both had a good time."

"It wasn't consensual!" Sam shouts. "It was as good as rape!"

Andy fell silent.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart. "And you need to—Andy, you need to take that compulsion off me."

"Compulsion?"

"When you told me I loved you. It's still there, okay. Take it off. I don't—can't feel like this—"

"Okay, okay," said Andy quickly. "You're not in love with me anymore. There's no mind control left in you."

It was like distorted glass suddenly fell away from his vision. Andy wasn't the person Sam was in love with anymore; he was just a guy, a guy who'd violated him in the worst way possible. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, finally feeling like himself again.

"I didn't know it stayed like that," said Andy, looking troubled for the first time. "I didn't think, I—I'm so—"

Sam shook his head, raising one hand to stop Andy from saying anymore. He didn't want to hear any of it. He turned to Dean and at that moment, a sharp pain exploded in his head. He grabbed at his forehead, fingers digging in as he tried not to yell. Images flashed through his head: a woman at a gas station, pouring gasoline over herself and setting herself alight.

Sam was dimly aware when the vision was over that he'd collapsed to his knees on the ground, Dean's arms on his shoulders, frantically calling his name. Sam gripped Dean's arm and gasped, "Dean, he's going to kill someone else, a woman, at a gas station. We need to get there, _now_."

"But what about the freak, we can't leave him—"

Sam froze, his mind going through the possibilities. He couldn't leave Dean with Andy and he couldn't—he couldn't stay on his own with him. "We'll take him with us. Come on, Dean."

Dean stood up. "All right, freak, you're coming with us."

"What? I'm not going with you—"

"Andy," Sam spoke up, raising his head. "If you really haven't done anything then you'll come with us to save this woman."

Andy hesitated. "I—I don't know what's going on but fine ... I'll come."

Dean grabbed Andy and started pulling him towards the car, Sam following behind. The police radio in the car was squawking when they got in and Sam picked it up, listening. "They're saying it already happened. But it was a vision, I don't understand."

"What, so your visions aren't even of the future anymore, you're seeing it when it's already happening?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Andy said from the back seat.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam took it upon himself to explain. "I've got powers like you, but mine is premonitions. There's more people like us and there's some connection to this demon but we don't know what his goal is."

"That's crazy, you can't expect me to believe that."

"Crazier than mind control?" said Dean pointedly.

Andy fell silent. Sam leaned over, talking quietly to Dean. "Dean, he can't be the one controlling all these people. The woman got a phone call, whoever made her do this did it through the phone. We were here, Andy didn't call anyone."

"So what? It's someone else doing this?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Dean mulled that over. "Okay, so we got another Jedi running around we gotta stop." He looked over at Sam and then back at Andy. "What are we gonna do with him, then?"

Sam could see it in his eyes: Dean wanted to kill this guy for what he did to Sam. "We're gonna do the job and get out of here, that's it."

Dean's jaw worked for a few seconds, looking like he wanted to protest. "Fine," he snapped, and then he put the car into drive, pulling out into the road. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded, then leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes. They didn't have time for him to freak out. Once they left he could lock it all away, put it on the back-burner until he was ready to confront it.

"Yeah. I will be," he said.


End file.
